1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a window covering, and more particularly to an arched window covering capable of adjusting the size thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Arched window coverings are designed for semi-circular windows. In early days, the arched window covering is simply a fan-shaped shade attached to the window by glue or double-sided adhesive tape. The shade usually is damaged when it is taken off from the window to wash or to replace. Nowadays, an improved arched window covering is provided, which includes a rail and a fan-shaped shade. The rail is mounted on the window, and the shade is detachably mounted on the rail without the damage problem when wash or replace. However, the sizes of the windows are variable, and the length of the rail must fit the window. The arched window covering with too short rail can't shade the entire window. Therefore, it has to prepare a rail longer than the usual window, and the rail is cut to fit the specific window when the worker installs the arched window covering on the window.